Quinte flush royale Tommy !
by marion86
Summary: Réponse au défi de Mily Black. Voldy aurait pu choisir Neville mais il a préféré Harry. Pourquoi ? Attention ! Je suis partie en Live...


Bonjour tout le monde. Voici ma participation au défi de Mily Black.

Je tiens à préciser avant votre lecture, que le résultat n'est en rien ma faute, mais celle de mon cerveau détraqué. D'ailleurs je suis à la recherche, d'un jeune et beau réparateur ressemblant à Sirius Black ou ayant des traits communs à James Potter, célibataire de préférence…^^

Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve à la fin.

Titre : Quinte Flush Royale Tommy !

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Le septième coup de l'horloge venait de retentir. La partie était à un stade critique. Le capitaine crochet ainsi que Pat Hibulaire s'étaient couchés. Ne restaient plus en liste que le Joker, Magister, Al Capone, Kristen MacFallen ainsi que le plus redouté de tout les joueurs autour de cette table, le terrible Lord Voldemort. Aucuns d'eux ne laissaient paraître leur émotions et pourtant, on devinait facilement la tension qui se dégageait des cinq derniers joueurs, à chacun de leur gestes. Et il y avait de quoi. L'enjeu de cette partie était de taille. Pour ces hautes personnalités criminelles, l'argent importait peu. Le seul gain d'importance irait au vainqueur et seulement à celui-ci.

En effet tout les 100 ans, la coupe de la destinée s'éveillait. La création de cette coupe reste mystérieuse. D'aucuns disent qu'elle aurait était créé par Merlin lui même pour le Roi Arthur, à la suite de la découvert de la trahison de dame Guenièvre avec le chevalier Lancelot du Lac. Le Roi Arthur inconsolable, n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à condamner Guenièvre à la mort. Mais le peuple attendait, et le pressais d'en finir avec cette sombre affaire. Acculé, il aurait supplié Merlin pour l'aider. L'enchanteur se serait rendus dans les hautes mânes des dieux qui auraient accepté de l'aider en échange d'un sacrifice. Quel sacrifice ? La légende ne le dit pas…Toujours est t'il que Merlin serait revenu avec une coupe, la coupe de la destinée. Celle-ci aurait permis à Arthur de l'aider dans le choix de sa décision…l'histoire ne dit pas ce que la coupe lui a suggérée et s'il a pris compte de sa réponse…La rumeur populaire veut que la coupe se soit transmise de génération en génération. Mais trop souvent utilisée à tort, celle ci aurait perdue de ses pouvoirs ainsi que de ses capacités. Vidée de puissance magique, inutile et désormais sans aucun intérêt, les souverains oublièrent son existence et on perdit sa trace pendant plusieurs siècles. Elle ré-apparut mystérieusement aux côtés du roi Athelstan dans l'an 900, peut être est-ce grâce à elle qu'il remporta sa célèbre bataille de Brunanburh...si dans les siècles qui suivirent elle ne fit aucune apparition remarquée, on peut noter sa présence sur quelques peintures de Thomas Lawrence, aux côtés de Marie Stuart. Certains disent que la présence de la coupe a portée chance à son possesseur peut être, est-ce pour cela qu'elle fut aussi aux côté du fils de Marie Stuart, Jacques Ier d'Angleterre jusqu'à sa chute. Probablement conservée par un des disciples de Lawrence , elle ne fit plus parler d'elle jusqu'au règne d'un français, Napoléon Bonaparte et du jour de sa fameuse bataille de Waterloo où elle fut vraisemblablement ramenée au sein de la confrérie des «Dagues» en Angleterre. Les grands criminels de l'époque s'attaquèrent longtemps pour avoir le droit de l'utiliser, en effet un vieux mage de la confrérie leur avait avouer connaître la coupe. D'après les premières représentation et les tests qu'il effectua il pu constater que la coupe avait quasiment perdue sa charge magique. D'après ses évaluations celle ci mettait à peu près 100 ans pour se recharger. C'est un jeune bandit qui commençait à faire son nom dans le milieu, Arsène Cullen qui trouva une solution. Gagner le droit d'utiliser la coupe. C'est ainsi que tout les 100 ans, le 31 Octobre, la confrérie des «Dagues » met en jeux la coupe de la destinée au poker.

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong.

Dong,

Vingt heures. Trois des cinq derniers joueurs s'étaient couchés. Alphonse Gabriel Capone, dit « Scarface » et Tom Elvis Jedusor susnommé Lord Voldemort, mage noir qui montait en puissance se défiaient du regard. Il ne leur restait que cinq heures pour avoir un gagnant, cinq heures pour que ce même gagnant fasse part de sa requête à la coupe, cinq heures au bout desquelles, la coupe se rendormirait jusqu'au siècle suivant.

-Scarface, tu te couches ?

-Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir Tom.

Tom grogna à l'entente de son prénom. Il n'aimait pas et encore moins de la part de ce prétentieux qu'on l'appelle par son prénom.

-Auras tu le cran de me suivre, Tommy ? Capone poussa ses jetons au centre de la table. Tapis !

-Je n'ai rien à perdre tout à y gagner, répondit Voldemort en poussant lui aussi ses derniers jetons.

Scarface leva un sourcil d'un air intrigué dans sa direction, avant d'abattre son jeu sur la table ! Voldemort poussa un cri de rage. Une quinte flush royale ! Une Quinte FLUSH ROYALE ! Il avait une quinte flush royale !

-Au vu de ta réaction je dirai, que j'ai gagné déclara-t'il dans un sourire. Tommy, il te reste 100 ans pour apprendre à jouer, enfin si tu survis d'ici là.

Scarface se leva, et sortis de la poche de son veston un bout de papier soigneusement plié en deux. Il s'approcha de la coupe et le lâcha dans les flammes bleues qui étaient apparues le matin même. A peine, quelques minutes après le papier ressortis. Mais Al s'en saisit trop vite pour que les personnes présentent puissent voir quoi que ce soit. La lueur que dégageait la coupe avait énormément faiblit.

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Vingt et une heure. Al et ses sbires avaient quittés les lieux. Kristen MacFallen observait du coin de l'œil le Lord. Il avait l'air dépité. Il ne cessait de faire les cents pas, marmonnant des choses in-incompréhensible dans la barbe qu'il ne possédait pas. Il aurait pu être un homme de plus sur sa liste, il avait ce côté sombre et insaisissable qui lui plaisait tant. Mais à certains instant comme celui ci, on le dirait possédait, et il lui faisait peur.

-Jedusor, calme toi tu vas me rendre malade à force de tourner.

Il lui jeta un regard noir tout en continuant de marcher.

-Tu ne comprend pas MacFallen ! J'aurai dû gagner ! Je devais gagner ! Comment choisir maintenant ?

-Choisir ? Que dois-tu choisir ?

-Londubat ou Potter ? Les aurors ou le sang-pur et la sang de bourbe…

-Qui ça ?? Enfi…

Il s'arrêta soudainement, ignorant les remarques de Kristen qui avait finit par attirer l'attention des derniers membres de la confrérie. Il releva la tête et observa la coupe.

Fait d'un argent pur, les flammes bleutées qu'elle abritait laissait ressortir une unique phrase :

_« Coouirc cham nicht. Oubjite kawaïdou mandjane tomnaléo iiirkoum.»_

Un langage inconnu que personne n'avais jamais percé.

Et si il posait quand même sa question dans la coupe ? Après tout, elle brillait encore, minuit n'avait pas sonné…Il plongea sa main dans sa poche. Ses doigts frôlèrent une feuille. Un papier doux, de très bonne qualité. Il resserra sa prise sur la feuille et recommença ses cents pas sous l'œil intrigué de la confrérie. Tout d'un coup son trajet changea de direction et avant que le cris de Kristen ne retentisse il avait jeté son morceau de papier dans la coupe.

-NOOON ! JEDUSOR ! TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT ! TU DESOBEIS AUX REGLES DE LA CONFRERIE !!

Trop tard ! Le mal était fait. Le papier ressortit avec une moitié de brûlée. La coupe s'éclaira vivement, comme un dernier souffle avant de s'éteindre et de devenir aussi noire que la nuit.

Alors que tous se précipitaient vers la coupe, Voldemort se rapprochait de la sortie serrant en son poing la réponse de la coupe. La main sur la poignée, il se retourna. D'un ton sec et glacial il dit :

-Je ne m'appelle pas TOM JEDUSOR ! SOUVENEZ-VOUS DE MOI COMME DE LORD VOLDEMORT !

La porte claqua, derrière lui. Il ouvrit sa main et regarda le papier qui s'y trouvait.

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Dong,

Vingt-deux heures.

La pleine lune éclairée la place, les derniers enfants se dépêchaient de terminer leur récolte de bonbons.

Tom Elvis Jedusor était partit.

Un papier, restait par terre.

Le vent l'emporta.

Sous le rayon de la lune, on pu y lire « Harry Potter ».

Lord Voldemort était partit vers sa destinée.

Dans l'entre de la confrérie, la coupe venait de se désintégrer. Une lettre apparut au milieu des cendres. Kristen MacFallen s'en saisit. Elle défit le cachet, ME. Merlin l'enchanteur. Une seule et unique phrase y étais inscrite.

« _Bien poser les questions, c'est tout un art. Où tout dépend, bien sûr, de la réponse que l'on veut obtenir_…»*

J'espère que ca vous a plut.

Quelques précisions que je n'ai pas voulu vous donner au départ afin de ne donner aucuns indices. Les dates des rois, de Thomas Lawrence et d'Al Capone ne correspondent en rien et c'est normal. J'ai tenté tant bien que mal de coller à une sorte de réalité, mais j'ai du tout de même la modifier. Je m'en excuse auprès des personnes qui restent très fidèles aux faits.

Athelstan est un roi anglais qui à bien existé. Wikipédia pour plus d'infos.

Magister est un sang-grave, il tient le rôle de principal méchant dans la saga Tara Duncan écrite par Sophie Audouin-Mamikonian.

Arsène Cullen représente comme vous l'aurez certainement reconnus Arsène Lupin. Mais je trouvais de mauvais goût de mettre un Lupin ici, j'ai donc « emprunté » le nom de famille d'Edward à Stephenie Meyer.

Thomas Lawrence est un peintre qui a existé. Plus d'infos sur Wikipédia.

*citation d' André Frossard, extrait de « Les Pensées ».

Merci à Ati pour avoir supporté mes crise de « Je trouve pas de noms, je trouve pas de noms , tu connais pas les dates de vie d'Arthur… »

Merci à Mily pour son défi. J'ai vraiment cru que je ne le ferai pas, jusqu'à cette idée totalement farfelue. Désolé d'être partie en totalement en Live. ^^''


End file.
